doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Sacrifice
The Ultimate Sacrific is a special Doctor Who episode. About it In the Ultimate Sacrifice there are 10 chapters. The first one and the last one will be done by Finn Tracy. The other ones can be done by other users of the wiki. However, there are rules... Rules *Before starting to write a chapter, tell Finn Tracy about it. Tell that you are going to make one, not the plot. *You have to make long chapters, but don't make an end to the story. *You can use diffrent writing styles. If all the writers do it the same way it will be boring. *Don't make chapter 3 before 2 is written and all that stuff. *No bad language. *Keep it Doctor Who related. *Don't tell other users the plot, till you make the chapter. *Don't consult about the story with eachother, it has to be a complete suprise for others. If you do tell someone, you shall have to change the plot. Signing up You can sign up at Finn Tracy's message wall. Writers *Finn Tracy *MasterCharmander13 *Rascalinc14 *POMfannumber1 *ScoobyWho557 *Turtlecake365 *TBA Story Chapter 1 (by Finn Tracy) The eleventh Doctor and Clara are standing in the TARDIS. "Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asks. "I have no idea." Clara answers. "What do you think about the markets of Ni-Ma-Ro?" he says. "What are the markets of Chi-La-Cho?" Clara asks him. "Not Chi-La-Cho, its Ni-Ma-Ro. It is the biggest market ever. Bigger than Russia." he explaines. "Bigger than Russia?" Clara sounds shocked. "Yes, bigger than Russia." The Doctor is really excited about showing it. He presses buttons and pulls levers. "Markets of Ni-Ma-Ro, here we come!" The TARDIS lands in a busy market street. "Are there... Earth things?" Clara asks. "If course!" the Doctor says, "There are things from all ove the galaxy." He gives Clara a cheque. "This is worth 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Credits." he says, "Don't dare to lose it!" "How much Pounds is that worth?" Clara asks. "Around 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,!" he answers. "So I'm rich when I go to Earth?" Clara asks. "No!" the Doctor says, "There is a law against that. Its a very long story..." "Can you buy Human clothes here?" Clara is getting exited. "Yes!" the Doctor replies, "I once bought a faboulus fez here. It changed colour when you felt others. When your angry, it goes red. However, I once visited the Duchess of West Banlington. She has very boring stories about all sorts of things, so I decided to tell her about the fez. She told a very boring story about a Cat in a tree, or something, and I got bored. The fez went dark blue, the bores colour. She was really angry with me." Some later Clara walks into a shop. "That's her." an alien whisperes. "Grab her!" another one says. Five aliens grab Clara. "Doctor!" she shouts, just before a hairy claw goes in front of her mouth. The Doctor has heared it and runs into the shop. He chases the aliens who have Clara all the way down a very long street. "Why are you taking her?" he shouts. "She is the chosen one!" one of the aliens replies. He points a gun at the Doctor. "Do not move or... or... we'll shoot her!" he says, pointing the gun at Clara. "What are you going to do with her?" the Doctor asks. "Somewhere!" another alien says, "And don't follow us, or we'll kill her!" After half an hour, he decides to go in their direction. He asks people if they have seen them. They all say the same thing: "They headed for the old temple on the mountain." The Doctor decides to go to the mountain. He climbes all the way to the temple. There is a door. He goes inside. Suddenly, he faces a Cyberman. "Doctor, you will come with me." he orders. "Why should I?" he asks. "We will kill your friend." the Cyberman replies. The Doctor follows the Cyberman. He comes inside a massive room. Inside are the aliens that kidnapped Clara. There is also a bunch of Cybermen. "Why are you here?" the Doctor asks. "There is a prophesy," one of the aliens says, "that the eleventh will fall in the Temple of the Million Time Streams." "That's this temple, isn't it?" the Doctor says. "Yes." a Cyberman says. "But you will not fall here!" another alien says, "You will die on Trenzalore!" "But the prophesy said that I will die in this temple!" the Doctor says. "This temple stands on the weakest point of time and space," one of the aliens says, "It is a very dangerous spot. The people outside can still see this temple. But in fact, we are on Trenzalore." The Doctor walks to the door. The temple is standing on a field. A field full of snow. Clara wakes up. She is lying in a prison cell, inside of the temple. "Where... am I?" she asks. But nobody answers. This chapter isn't finish yet! Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor